Moments Like These
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Snake/Link, Ike/Link, and Roy/Link drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

# Moment Like These #  
I decided that since I don't have time to write full-on oneshots anymore, (the ones I put up the past three days were already completed) that I'd just write short little Snake/Link drabbles. I might do some Ike/Link and Roy/Link in the future, so let me know what you want to read.

zZz

"Babe, can we have sex?" Snake asked.

"No," Link said back, not looking up from his book.

"Awww," Snake pouted.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Baby, can we please fuck?" the brunet begged.

"No," the blond said, still reading his book.

"Dammit..."

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Sweetie, can I please make love to you?"

"No,"

"Fuuuuuuuuck..."

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"Liiiink, why won't you have sex with me?" the soldier asked.

The hero removed his reading glasses with an annoyed expression, "Snake, it was your idea to be celibate for a week, so get over it. You haven't even lasted a full day, so I think this is good for us."

"But I'm hornyyyyyy," the strong man whined.

"Too baaaad," the petite male teased.

"But baby, what am I supposed to do with this?" Snake asked, pointing to his prominent erection.

"Go take a shower," Link suggested.

Snake got out of bed and grumbled to himself as he grabbed a towel and went into their bathroom.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Snake walked out of the bathroom with his pure white towel around his waist and his hair down and plastered to his body. He got in bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist and turned on the television.

"So did that help?" Link asked.

"No," Snake grumbled.

Seeing as how he was finished with his book, Snake was looking very sexy in just that towel, and he fell sorry for the poor man, Link pounced.

"Hell yeah- Wait, what happened to celibacy?" the brunet asked as his towel was removed.

"Fuck celibacy and fuck me." 


	2. Football

# Moment Like These #  
"HUT!"

Every male on the field moved instantly at the word. It was the last quarter, the game was tied, and they had to go into overtime. Every person in the bleachers were nearly having heart attacks except one blond man.

Link. He knew his team would come through. Their college team hadn't been defeated once since his boyfriend joined, and that streak wouldn't be broken that night. Snake was an amazing football player, and never let the team, or Link, down.

The quarterback, Snake, had the ball and was running for his life. He was so close to scoring a touchdown, yet so far away. The brunet was nearly there, until one of the guys on the other team tackled him.

The crowd gasped. That wasn't just an ordinary tackle. No, that one hurt Snake bad. His whole body flipped up into the air about six feet and he landed directly on his head.

Hard.

"SNAKE!"

The whistles blew and the referees and coaches all ran on the field. Even though he was wearing a helmet, he was knocked out cold.

A blonde woman named Samus Aran had to hold Link back from going and killing the asshole that hurt his boyfriend.

"Link! Stop it and sit down! Anthony, please help me!" she pleaded, needing her strong boyfriend to hold down the pissed off male.

The large chocolate man unwillingly had to hold Link in his lap to stop him. Anthony knew how panicked he was. because he was the same when Samus got hurt in volleyball, only no one was able to stop him because he was so big, and when it came to his girlfriend, no one stopped Anthony Higgs.

Samus ran down to the coach once she was sure the chocolate man had an iron grip on their good friend, and consulted the first referee she saw.

"Hey! What the hell just happened to Snake?!"

"He was tackled and went up higher than I've ever seen. He landed directly on his head and was knocked out cold. He's definitely broken something, whether it be his shoulder, his collarbone, or possibly even his neck. It thankfully wasn't his spine though, because he didn't land completely straight. He hit the back of his head pretty hard, so he most likely has amnesia."

"Shit! God dammit, I knew he shouldn't have played today. I woke up and knew something was going to go wrong,"

"Is he your boyfriend? Because seeing someone important in his life can be a helpful trigger."

"No, he's just my best friend. His boyfriend is that short blond guy in the big black guy's lap, who is my boyfriend," Samus explained while pointing.

"Oh. Well, the game has been rescheduled, so we play against these guys in two weeks."

The blond made her way up the bleachers and told Link and Anthony the news. Once again, the chocolate man had to tighten his grip on Link, who started freaking out.

"WHAT?! MY BABY! LET ME GO, ANTHONY!"

"Link! Stop it! Calm down enouh so we can go to the hospital."

~*~ Hospital

"Sir, you can't see him right now. He's in surgery."

Anthony clapped his hand over Link's mouth because the blond man was going to curse the black haired nurse out.

"Why is he in surgery?" Samus asked.

"His right shoulder and collarbone broke, and there's fractures of the bones missing, so the doctors have to get all of the pieces and put them back into place. It'll take a while, so it's best for you three to come back sometime tomorrow."

Samus and Anthony nodded their heads while Link cried into the chocolate man's upper stomach since he wasn't tall enough to reach the nearly seven foot man's shoulder.

The blonde woman made Link crash in her and Anthony's dorm because she was certain the distressed man would drive up to the hospital. She moved the small couch into their bedroom and watched Link like a hawk. Eventually Link fell asleep so she and Anthony were comfortable enough to follow him to dreamland.

~*~ Next Day; Hospital; 8 p.m.

"Sam, I'm going to see Snake. I haven't been able to see him all fucking day because of class, exams, and you two holding me back. I need to see him and see if he is okay and if he even remembers me."

Samus pulled Link in for a hug, ""Okay sweetie. Call us when you can, okay?"

"I promise. See you two later,"

~*~ Hospital

"He's right in here," the same nurse from before said while opening the door for Link and leaving him be.

"Hey there cutie," Snake said, under the covers and watching television.

"Hey Snake. How's your shoulder?" Link asked while sitting on the bed next to Snake.

"It's okay. Still hurts, and the doctor said I shouldn't play football for a while, even though I was unaware I even played football."

The blond blinked. He didn't even remember he played football?"

"Snake, how much do you remember?"

"Um... Not a lot. Like, I don't even know you."

Link's eternal organs dropped, "Then why did you call me cutie?"

"Because you're fucking adorable."

"Babe, it's me. Link. As in, your boyfriend since high school." the blond said fearfully. If Snake didn't remember him or their time together, what the hell was he going to do?

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Just as Link stood up and was going to walk away, Snake pulled him down on the bed and kissed him.

"Gotcha," the brunet said while snickering.

"You asshole! I actually thought you forgot me!" Link said with a light smack to the back of Snake's head.

"Well, before you walked in, I didn't remember anything but you. But the second you walked in I remembered everything. I could never forger you baby,"

Link smiled and kissed Snake's shoulder, "So when you can play again-"

"I'm done with football. This happening has really opened my eyes. I don't want to get hurt again, or possibly even die, and have to leave you in worry or completely. I'm not increasing my chances of getting hurt anymore. I might end up hurting my shoulder even more since it's the one I throw with. I want to be with you for as long as I can, so I'm done with football."

"But you love football!"

"But I love you more. I'll find another thing to get into."

"I love you as well. Take up acting, you're real good at it, jackass." 


	3. Wishes

# Moment Like These #  
This is how I'm feeling about this boy right now. If any of you feel the same, I know it hurts. How at night you cry yourself to sleep because you want him/her so fucking much it hurts. How when you do fall asleep you have amazingly cute dreams about them being with you, and then waking up to the harsh reality of it all just being a dream. How you are always thinking about them and talking about them to your friends. How they say something like, "Go talk to him/her!" and you're all, "Are you fucking crazy?" How you think you're too fat or ugly or both. I don't know how any of you look, but you're all beautiful. Don't believe me? I don't believe it when people tell me that either, and they've actually seen me to be able to say so. Unfortunately for me, he'll most likely never be mine. But you can get who you're after. Just keep the faith. And hey, maybe someone even more charming will cross your path. Just know that you're good enough, and never change who you are for someone. Unless they're healthy changes of course, like quitting smoking or something of that nature.

zZz

"Link, if you like him so much, why don't you say something?" a blond woman asked as she sat with her friend in the dining hall.

"Because he wouldn't want me. He's straight, he doesn't even talk to me, and I'm too ugly for such a handsome guy like him. Besides, Zelda has the hots for him, and I think he likes her too judging by the Codec call. Or you. Hell, everyone wants you two." Link said sadly.

Samus sighed, "They don't want us for us. They want us for our bodies. Link, you are plenty beautiful, and don't you forget it. I wish I could be as good looking as you are. My eyes are small, which means when I wear eyeliner I have to put on in the most annoying place to bring out my eyes. However, your eyes are big and the shade of blue makes them pop against that magnificent tan. I dreadfully pale."

"Sam, if you'd take the Power Suit off when you go outside you would tan just fine. And I don't see the beauty you girls see. And they don't just want you for your bodies, they want you because you're women. Which is something I am not."

"Link, stop. You are beautiful, and I think you have a chance with him. Just start believing that you can get him. Snake isn't one to judge, and you know it. Just because he said Zelda- Speaking of her, who cares if she has the hots for him? You've had this gigantic crush on him ever since he got here, so that means you've got dibs. Anyway, just because he said we're pretty doesn't mean he's straight. You say it all the time and you're gay. How about I go talk to him?"

"Fine, but don't mention anything about me."

"Fineeee,"

Samus got up from the table and followed Snake out of the dining hall.

"Snake!"

The tall brunet turned around, "What's up?"

"I gotta talk to you about something." Samus said.

"Okay then,"

Samus motioned Snake into the deserted main room and sat down on the couch. The brunet followed behind and looked at the bounty huntress.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the mansion?" Samus straight-shot.

Snake smirked, "Why? Does someone have a crush on ol' Snake? Because I don't feel the same. Someone else already has my heart."

The blonde glared, "Not me, jackass. Who is it?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. They won't want me anyway."

"Hmm... What do you think about Zelda?"

"She's nice and all, but not exactly what I'm looking for. She's a rose with thorns, but I think she's more of a Pit girl."

Seeing as she knew he would say no more about his crush matter and there was nothing else to ask, Samus pressed on something she was told not to.

"So what do you think about Link?"

"Link? He's pretty cool. Cute, too. I love his ears."

"Anything else?" Samus asked with butterflies. He just said Link was cute! She couldn't wait to tell Link.

"He's a great fighter. I wish he would talk to me so I could say more about him, but he doesn't so I can't. Whenever I'm around he usually bolts or stays silent. Like seriously, I don't even really know what his voice even sounds like."

"Yeah, he tends to be shy. I've been trying for years to get it out of him, but it never happens. I'll see you later, Zelda, Peach, and I are going shopping."

"Later Sam,"

xXx

"Link! Get over here!" Samus yelled.

The Hylian turned to Samus with an eyebrow raised and jogged over to her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?'

"Nothing. I talked to Snake and I asked him about you-"

"Sam! I told you not to!"

"I had to! Anyway, he said that he loves your ears, you're cool, and that you're a great fighter."

Link's aquamarines sparkled, "Is that all?"

Samus smiled, "He also said you are cute."

The Hylian's eyes went wide and he hugged his best friend, "REALLY?!"

"Yes Link, really. He also says you never talk to him so he can't say more. You know what that means, right?"

"... No." Link said, clueless as to what she ment.

"You're talking to him at Peach's Masquerade Ball tonight."

"Sam-!"

"Link, you'll both have masks. He won't know it's you. I'll find his mask in a little bit so I can point him out later. Now let's go shopping with the princesses,"

xXx (Masquerade)

"Sam, I don't know about this..."

Link looked marvelous. He wore a silver tuxedo with sparkles all over it because Peach insisted he had to have some. His golden hair stood out in the dim light, and his mask was made to look like a flat version of Wolf Link's head, and it looked amazing because he made it himself.

"Shut up Link, you look amazing. If I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't be able to tell it's you because these damn lights are so low. Anyway, Snake's the one in the traditional black and white tux with the jacket off and the white tiger mask. Go talk to him now," Samus said while pointing to the man.

Link slowly shuffled his way to Snake, "Hey there. Nice mask,"

Snake smiled, "You've got yourself a nice one as well. What do you say we go dance with everyone else?"

The duo walked over to the dance floor and joined the crowd of Smashers in dancing. They did everything from the Cha Cha Slide, the Electric Slide, and even the Cupid Shuffle. After a while, Peach went up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone! It's now time for a slow dance! The person standing right in front of you is your partner, and I don't want to hear any complaining Bowser!"

"Bless The Broken Road" started playing and Snake put out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Link took the large hand with a blush, though you couldn't see it, and began dancing with his crush.

"So, am I honored enough to know who my partner is?" the brunet asked.

"Nope!" Peach said as she and Samus went by them, "If you can't tell right yet, you'll have to wait a little while when I give the okay. Now shut the hell up and dance!"

Snake chuckled as the blondes went away, "I guess I'll find out later."

xXx (One Hour Later)

"Alright everyone, before we take off our masks, I'm going to call one person up here to make a wish into the fountain! Instead of names this year, I had you wrote down your mask, so let's see who the lucky Smasher is!"

The Fountain of Dreams was temporarily moved into the ballroom and once a year someone got to make a wish. Once you whispered your wish to the fountain, it would grant the wish and wouldn't do it again for another year.

The blonde princess reached into a bowl and said, "Would Mr. Wolf Mask be so kind as to make his way up here?"

Link walked up to Peach and the fountain. Peach hugged Link and let him look into the fountain.

"I wish my crush would come and sweep me off my feet, as if he had loved me ever since he got here,"

Light shot up from the fountain and everyone clapped. Link went down to the floor and hugged everyone. He got to Snake and hugged him as well. Peach got up on the stage one last time,

"Alright everyone, remove your masks!"

Snake lifted Link's mask up and kissed him gently. The Hylian was surprised, but placed his hands on either side of Snake's face. Everyone cheered and clapped at the lip-locked men until Snake broke the kiss and took off his mask.

"So what did you wish for?" Snake asked casually.

"That my crush would sweep me off my feet as if he loved me since he arrived,"

The brunet picked the Hylian up bridal style, "Wish granted. Even though you wasted it, because I was making my move tonight anyway."

Link kissed Snake, "As long as I have you, there's no need for wishes." 


	4. Letters Pt 1

# Moments Like These #  
Link,

I miss you. It's been a while since we broke up, but I wish I could change it all. I still hold on to the letters you returned, and I swear to you I've lived and learned.

It's 4:03 and I simply cannot sleep without you next to me because I toss and turn like the god damn sea. If I drowned in that sea, I'd want you to breathe into me and bring me back to life. If you only knew how much I miss you and need you...

I'm hanging by a thread. I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I'd lose you, and yet I lost you. The only thing I believe in is you. If you only knew how many times I counted all the things that went wrong. If you only knew how I refuse to let go of you even though you're long gone.

It's 4:05 now and I still can't sleep, nor do I even feel tired at all. I don't regret any days I spent with you, nights we shared, and the cheesy love letters I sent to you. I love you Link, and I want you to know that, which is the point of this letter. It's not an attempt to win you back, because I know you don't want me. But that's okay, because as I re-read the letters we wrote and the texts we sent, I've learned. If you only knew that though.

It's 4:10 now, and I'm giving up now. I might not even send this damned thing. I'm so sorry Link for what happened, and I hope you're better off without me, because I'm certainly not without you. I still think about you every night, so if you ever dream about me that's why. I love you Link, and I always will.

Je t'aime! Je ne vous oublierai jamais! (Can you figure that one out Link?) I know I was in the process of teaching you French, but I want to see if you carried it on.

Je t'embrasse,

Snake 


	5. Letters Pt 2

# Moments Like These #  
Snake,

Sorry for replying so late. I got this letter a few weeks ago, but I've been busy with work and all, so I ended up forgetting that I didn't respond. Hell, it's about three o'clock in the morning, and the only reason I found the letter again is because I can't sleep.

Yes, I have been working on my French. I love you too, I'll never forget you either, and I send you kisses as well. Tu me manques. Comment est votre retour? I know you hurt it a little before we broke up. You always hurt your back, and you might want to get it checked out if it still hurts.

I'm lonely without you as well. I miss the cuddling, the lip biting, the neck kisses, and, get ready for this, the ass grabs. Even though I always acted like I hated it, I loved it when you did that.

Especially in public.

Weird coming from me, right? Well, I loved it. You made it known I was yours, and I simply couldn't get enough of how possessive you were and probably still are. It made me feel loved, wanted... Needed. Before you, it seemed like no one wanted me. But I met you, and all that changed.

I grew so used to your arms holding me close at night that I get insomnia without you. I feel cold at night, even with my heavy quilt and the heat on. There was always a certain warmth you provided me with, and now that it's gone I feel myself slightly weakening...

Excuse those tear drops that are now permanently on this damn paper. I just can't do this anymore. I need you Snake, I really do. I know I told myself I wouldn't miss you, but I remembered what it's like to be with you. Right by your side.

To be in love with you.

You deserve better Snake. I've always felt like I've held you down, as if you could do much better, which I know you can. I wasted your time by getting you to teach me French. I know you can find someone that won't hold you down, but help give you a better future.

I really do miss you though, Snake. I miss playing with your beautiful brown hair, the sweetness of your tounge mixed with mine, and your handsome man-giggle. Every time I made you chuckle I got to hear something that was way better than any 90's grunge song.

By the way, I copied all those letters before giving them back. I was just reading them before I found this again, and let me just say how cute the things you said were. Cheesy? To you, but to me they were romantic, cute, and gave me another reason to love you.

Saying that I won't want you back is a damn lie. I need you back, but then again, we did break up for a reason.

A reason I'm willing to forget about if you will.

Let me know Snake. What do you want to do?

Love you,

Link

P.S. I think the fact you wrote me a letter over texting me will benefit you some day, depending on what we decide to do. Just keep that in mind... 


	6. Letters Pt 3

# Moments Like These #  
To: My Baby Subject: (no subject)

I just got your letter twenty minutes ago and I couldn't sit still long enough to write another letter. You want to know what I want to do? Open the door.

The brunet tapped "Send" and waited with a bright smile. He heard footsteps on the other side of the large mahogany door and barely saw it open before he was pulled inside and pressed up to the back of the door.

"I fucking missed you so much," the blond said as his limbs entrapped the tall male.

Snake bent down a little and kissed the man's forehead, "I missed you too. I'm sure you already know what I want to do, so why don't we pick up where we left off?"

Link rose an eyebrow, "Screaming at each other and throwing things? The hell is wrong with you?"

The brunet rolled his eyes and carried the blond to the green couch, "No blondie, I mean before that. As in being a nice, loving couple we were before. Saying I love you, kissing, you losing at Gears, me laughing at your dead ass... Y'know, the good times."

"Ohh you mean the times when I sent a frag and your dumb ass didn't get away? Yes, let's go to those times."

"One fucking time!" Snake shouted.

"Per match."

"Shut up, blondie."

"Make me bitch,"

"Cocksucker,"

"Ass fucker,"

A kiss.

"I love you."

Another kiss.

"I love you too." 


	7. Traffic

# Moments Like These #  
"God damn this fucking traffic! I need to piss!" Link shouted as he smacked the dashboard.

"Hey, hey! Don't beat up my baby girl like that!" Snake scolded while patting where the blond abused his car.

"Shut the hell up. It's a fucking car,"

"Okay, but I don't wanna hear it when your favorite blanket gets torn up, because all I'm gonna say is, "It's just a fucking blanket!"-"

"Touch Greenie and die," the blond threatened.

Snake smirked as he moved up two feet, "I told you not to drink all that Red Bull."

The blond crossed his arms and looked out the window, "... So? You're not my father."

"No, but who were you calling 'Daddy' last night?" The brunet was happy they were stuck in traffic, because the look on Link's face clearly said, "I'm getting ready to drive this fucking car over a cliff."

About twenty minutes later, Link reached into the backseat and pulled out Snake's 1962 Les Paul Standard. The black and white instrument was beautiful with its ebony top and its double-cutaway design.

The brunet looked over and smirked, "Play me a song?"

"Sorry, don't know a song called "Fuck You, Go To Hell And Die"."

"Please babe? You haven't played in a while."

"But it's not mine! It feels so much better when I play my guitar."

"I know, but please? I love it when you play."

Link sighed and started a song, "Happy?"

"Sing." Snake commanded.

"I don't wanna."

"You know, I am the driver. Which means that instead of taking that available shortcut so you can go piss, I can just keep us right here."

"Fuck you.

Polly wants a cracker.

I think I should get off her first.

I think she wants some water,

To put out the blow torch.

Isn't me, have a seed.

Let me clip your dirty wings.

Let me take a ride, cut yourself.

Want myself, please myself.

Got some rope, you have been told.

Promise you, I have been true.

Let me take a ride, cut yourself.

Want some help, please myself,"

The brunet smiled as he listened to the song and took the shortcut. It was one of his favorite songs and he knew Link knew it. Just as the song ended, they were stopped at a red light.

"You know, you're fucking weird for that being one of your favorites." Link said as he put up he instrument.

"And why is that?"

"Because Kurt took an incident in which a teen girl was tortured and raped after a concert and wrote the song in the torturer's point of view."

"I actually did not know that. Well, Cobain was a weird man."

The blond reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "Not nearly as weird as you. God damn this red light! I need to piss!" Link yelled as he kicked the dashboard.

"Hun, beating the hell out of my car will only make you have to wait longer."

"Point. What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever is good. Although I would love you even more if you made pigs in a blanket with cheese."

The blond smiled, "You are nearly thirty years old, yet you still love food that's for children."

"Hey! Don't bring out my age like that!"

All Link could do was chuckle and kiss his boyfriend's knuckles. The light turned green and they headed home so Link could piss and sate Snake's need of hot dogs wrapped in cheese and crescent rolls. 


	8. Jogging

# Moments Like These #  
"Babyyyy, it's time to wake up!" Link coaxed.

Snores.

A sigh.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up. We have things to do today."

A move of the leg.

A groan.

"Snake, wake up!"

Nothing.

"Snake, WAKE UP!"

A jump.

"Fine! I will wake up, but I will not grab a brush and put on a little makeup."

The blond chucked and tossed the man his black and white jogging suit, "You don't need to. Unless you're a part of KISS, I don't ever want to see you with makeup. Hurry up, our new healthy lifestyle starts today. After we jog we can eat."

Snake groaned, "Ugh, I don't wanna do this!"

Link turned around with a glare, "Too bad. We don't eat healthy, we're never active-"

"Yes we are! For about three hours five times a week!" the brunet defended while tying his black Nikes.

Squinted eyes.

"I am serious, Snake! We both are in our mid-twenties, and that means out metabolism is slowing down. I've already gained twenty pounds in the last few months!"

"Twenty?! You don't look any heavier,"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the scale," Link said with tears

The brunet sighed and embraced his lover, "Sweetie, fuck the scale. I don't care how much you weigh."

"Really? 'Cause I d-"

The blond stopped and held a hand over his mouth. His normally tan skin was snow white and a slight green.

"Link, what the-"

The blond ran to the bathroom and vomited what felt like everything he'd ever eaten. The brunet rushed to the bathroom after all the noise was gone and saw Link brushing his teeth and holding his stomach.

"Link, what the hell was that about?!"

"I-I don't know. The chicken we ate last night did taste a little weird."

Snake wrapped his arms from behind the blond and kissed his cheek, "It tasted fine to me. I think you may have a stomach virus or something like that. I think you should go lie down."

"No, no I'm fine now. Let's go jog."

Link pulled Snake out of their room before he could say anything and grabbed two water bottles before heading out to go run.

"Never... again..." the tall man breathed as he collapsed on the couch.

"I have no idea why you are so tired. You drank both of our waters and walked have of the time. My back hurts and you don't here me complaining you fucking crybaby!" Link snapped.

'What the hell? I was just messing around... And who the hell is he talking to? I know it's not me,'

Snake sat up with a raised brow, "Look blondie, I don't know who the hell you're talking to like that. I love you with all my heart, but I will not let you treat me like shit and call me names."

The fire in Link's eyes quickly turned to rain. He unzipped his jacket and crawled into Snake's lap. He actually just snapped at him like a total bitch! He didn't mean to, it just happened. He was going to make a crack at how this was why they needed to work out, but something else happened.

"I-I'm sorry baby! I didn't mean to! I don't fucking know what happened! Please say you still love me!" he sobbed as he held onto Snake as much as Courtney Love holds Nirvana's rights over everyone's heads.

The brunet's heart shattered into a billion pieces. Link was extremely emotional today, and seeing him cry was too much. He wrapped his arms around the quivering blond and and gently rocked him from side to side.

"Honey, of course I still love you! You're the light of my life, the apple to my eye, the meaning of my life. You just surprised me is all. You never talk like that to anyone, and when it happens for the first time and it's you snapping at me, I got caught off guard. It's okay sweetie, it's okay. Now I want you to go take a nap while I shower and then we'll eat breakfast."

"Thank you baby. I love you so, so very much. I... promise I'll... make it up to you," Link said between kisses.

"No need... Linky... I love you... more."

Snake couldn't say anymore, seeing as Link's tounge was hungrily shoved into his mouth. The brunet felt himself being pushed backwards onto the black couch and felt himself getting rock hard.

"Snake, before you fuck my brains out, I have to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"I'm pregnant." 


	9. Perfection

# Moments Like These #  
"They're perfect for each other." a blonde, baby-faced princess cooed.

"Who?" her brunette companion asked.

"Snake and Link. Just look at them lying on the beach. Their bodies simply melt into each other, as if they were two fitting pieces of a puzzle. Their height difference is simply adorable! It's good for the obvious bottom bitch to be shorter, though I can't say that from personal experience..." Peach trailed rather bitterly. She loved Mario to bits, but for Christ's sake the man was too short!

"Luckily for me, Douglas is tall. And yes, they do seem to be made for each other. For instance, there has been more than one "Link"-I mean hell, one of them is here!- and they have lived in different eras, just as there has been more than one "Snake" in different times."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot that Snake's, erm... "sperm donor" we'll call him, was once known as "Naked Snake". But anyway, just look at them! Completely opposite in looks, but in a way, it works. The way their hair colors contrast, skin tones, eye color... Just adorable!"

"Can't forget their personalities! Oh goddesses their senses of humor mixed together is great and crude at the same time. From Jew jokes to rape jokes, it never ends! Of course, they don't mean any of it,"

"Oh heavens no! They aren't that bad! But even with their humor, they both are kind, but Snake makes you feel more guilty than Link is even capable of..." Peach said, reliving a time when Mario had pissed her off and she received a guilt trip.

* * *

"Ugh, I cannot believe that damn man! I swear, I wish I was a lesbian sometimes!" an irate Peach said as she stomped into the main room.

"What's up, Pinky-pie?" Snake asked, calling Peach the name he had given to her ages before.

"Mario! Ugh, I am so sick of him!"

The brunet rolled his eyes, "What'd he do now?" he asked rather lazily.

"He shrunk four of my dresses and all of the colors faded! Now what the hell am I going to wear for brawls?!"

"Peach, shut up! Link has a terrible headache and you know his ears allow him to hear everything. Sit down and cool it so I can help you." Snake demanded, praying his love's head wasn't in excruciating pain because of the princess's shrieks.

Peach huffed and plopped down next to Snake.

"Pinky-pie, you're not looking at this from the right angle. So you say Tubby shrunk your dresses, correct?"

"Yes,"

"At least he tried to take care of the chore for you. I know Link has been wanting me to do the dishes and make the bed every once in a while, but I never do. But I do know that if I attempted it and failed that Link would still be grateful I tried. Don't see this through rose-colored glasses, but rather finding the silver lining. I'm positive that you've done things Mario didn't like, but he didn't throw a fit about it. I know that if I had to rescue you from being kidnapped multiple times I would've told to stop getting kidnapped and left your ass to remain captured. I think you should go make up with Mario now."

The princess hugged the man who was totally right, "Thanks Snake. You're right, I shouldn't take what he's done for granted because not everyone gets the luxury of someone else even trying to take care of it. I guess I'll just give those dresses to Nana, it's not like I can't just go and buy more. Tell Link I said get well soon!"

"I will Pinky-pie. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a bed to make up and dishes to go wash for my baby."

* * *

"Oh yeah, I remember that! I also remember Nana hugging you for three hours straight," Zelda reminisced.

"She adored those dresses so much, I felt bad that the colors were faded, which is why I bought her like fifty more. But really, their both great with children too. Remember when they took all of the kids and Kirby to the Fall Carnival?"

"Toony, Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo! Go get dressed so we can go somewhere fun!" Link shouted up the stairs, knowing they'd hear him.

"Hii!" a pink blob cheered as he jumped down the stairs.

"Hey Kirbs! What're you doing today?" Snake asked as Kirby jumped on his shoulder.

"Pew!"

"Link, what the hell does 'Pew!' mean?" the soldier asked.

"No clue. Kirby, are you going to mess with Meta Knight today? Because if so, we chose a good day to go to the Fall Carnival."

The puff ball shook his body, indicating Link was wrong.

Before Snake could take a crack at it, all of the children slid on their butts down the stairs.

"Ready to go to the carnival?" the grown Hylian asked.

"Poyo!"

"Ahh," the adults said in unison.

"Welp, looks like we're bring Kirby with us!" Link said with a wide smile. He adored Kirby almost as much as he did his lover.

* * *

(Four Hours Later)

"Bwahhh!" the child Hylian cried.

"Aw, c'mere Toony," The brunet pulled his lover's clone into his lap.

"I-it hurts!" the child yelled, creating a scene.

"Toony, stop screaming. You're making me look like a pedo. Where did you hurt yourself?"

"R-right here!"

The child presented a small cut on his wrist with a little drop of blood seeping out of it.

"Hmm... There's two options. We can cut off your hand, which means you'd have a stub arm and would have to learn how to use your sword with your right hand, or I can kiss it all better. Which one?"

"Kiss it!"

Snake smiled and pecked the scratch, the illusion of the pain whisked away from the child. Toonlink's cat eyes shone bright,

"Thanks Snake! You're the best!"

"Nu-uh! I'm way better that that loser!" a joking voice taunted.

The duo looked up to see Link with a grin and holding a sleeping Kirby.

"Babe, I think we should go now. Kirby is passed out, Ness is tired, Lucas doesn't feel very well, and Nana and Popo are getting a little out of hand with climbing the rides."

"Alright then. Munchkins, assemble!"

The children retreated from what they were doing and met up with their guardians for the day.

"What's up?" Popo asked.

"It's time to go," the brunet informed as he placed Toonlink on his shoulders.

"Nooooo!" Ness cried, even though he was most definitely ready to go back to the mansion and sleep until dinner.

"Kid, it's time to go. Don't complain or I'll make you clean Wario's bathroom with a freaking toothbrush."

"Snake, stop! Ugh, that's making MY stomach hurt! Ness, I know you want to stay sweetie, but we can't. Besides, I know as soon as we get home you'll be about as out as Kirby is now."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Okay, he's great with kids MOST of the time..." Peach corrected.

"Yeah... Just found another thing that makes them perfect! When they make love-"

"Yes, yes, yes! Zellie, you are totally right!" Peach squealed.

Over in the distance, the two lovers made eye contact.

"They're talking about us again," Link said as he turned over and kissed Snake's cheek, earning conformation he was correct with the squeals he received in the distance.

"Yep," the brunet agreed as he fondled his love's ass, earning nasal blood from the women.


	10. Just Dance

# Moments Like These #  
"Fuck... my... life..." a very worn out blonde breathed.

"Samus, it wasn't that bad. You just have no rhythm with dancing," her blond friend said.

The brunet sitting next to the archer turned to him, "And you do?"

"Of course I do, Snake. You haven't seen me play this." Link defended with a somewhat sexual tone behind it.

"Then... play it... Mr... I'm-Better-Than-Samus!" the huntress challenged.

"Dude, you're a super athlete and you can't handle Just Dance 4? What the hell?" Snake asked rather astonished.

"Fucker, this shit isn't fighting Space Pirates or Metroids. This is much more difficult," Samus exaggerated.

"Which song?" Link asked as he removed his sweater and hat.

Snake laughed as he saw the song he wanted Link to perform, "Definitely do "Livin' la Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin."

"Just give me a damn rose to put in my mouth, why don't you?" the Hylian joked as the song loaded.

The music began playing and the dance model began to move, Link following perfectly.

"How the hell is he doing that?!" Samus exclaimed, eyes wide

"I don't know, but I do know he'll be playing this game more often... With just me watching,"

"Snake, I don't mind you being a pervert, I mean that's how we got together, but must you broadcast you planning to yank your crank to me dancing?" Link asked as he gained another star.

"Yes." the brunet responded simply.

As the song came to a close, Link reached over to the bouquet of roses and pulled one out. He put the stem between his teeth and straddles Snake for a few moments.

"Oh yeah, next time it's just us two and in our room," Snake said while smacking the blond's ass.

"Snake, I'll be the first to say this. You are a lucky man." Samus said with jealousy icing her words.

"Yes the hell I am." the soldier gloated.

"I'm lucky as well, because were joining Peach's dance contest."

As his lover announced that Snake was placing the beautiful red flower into his hair. He dropped the flower and turned Link's head to face him as Samus began to lean halfway off the couch with as much laughter as her body could let out.

"What?! Babe, there is no way in hell I'm doing that bullshit!" the brunet protested.

"You wanna watch me play this again so you can make the other Solid Snake shoot? Then we're doing this."

The brunet didn't say anything more and made sure to push the laughing bounty huntress on the ground with a disgruntled face. Link smiled and kissed Snake's cheek as he began another song. 


	11. Eye Contact

# Moments Like These #  
"Ike!"

No response.

"Ike!"

The bluenet was sitting on their shiny black leather couch, staring out the window and pursuing the two birds in the bath.

"Ikeeey! Don't ignore me!" Link pouted with his bottom lip poking out, now thing that made the already irresistible blond ever the more compelling.

The bluenet shook his head, "Huh? Oh, forgive me babydoll, I was intrigued by nature. Do you need me sweetie?"

"Na, I was just looking for you because I just finished that paperwork Samus has been relentlessly pressing me to complete. What've you been up to for the past few hours?"

"Nothing really. I was outside for a while, just mowing the lawn and cleaning the gutters." Ike said while pulling the blond into his lap to straddle him.

"Did you happen to clean the gutter your mind lives in while you were in the process? I was wondering why your hair was dripping. Did you shower without me?"

The strong man chuckled as he placed one hand on the small of the petite male's back and the other on his thigh, slowly working its way to his soft, round bottom.

"No, but I should clean yours. And yes I did, pardon my rudeness. I'll be sure to include you next time I bathe."

"Damn right you will. What do you say I prepare us a romantic candle-lit dinner tonight? It'll be chicken!" Link prompted.

"That sounds marvelous, actually. Nothing like a little romance with the one I'm deeply and passionately in love with. Thank you babydoll,"

A crimson blush rapidly spread across the blond's incredibly adorable face,"Y-you're very welcome. I-I'm very much in love with you as well. I've fallen for you about as far as one would drop from heaven to the deepest parts of Hell.

The bluenet chuckled. Years he'd been with this blond, yet he could still make him tremble and blush like they were on their first date again.

"Babydoll, do you know how insanely cute you are? Because you absolutely need to if you haven't got the slightest clue,"

Instead of directly answering his love's question, Link responded with another one.

"Do you know how handsome you are? If you don't, I want you to go look in the mirror and take a nice, long creeper stare at yourself."

Tender laugh strolled out of the bluenet's mouth, "Now why would I do that when I have you to complete that task for me?"

"Because I'll be looking into your eyes." Link said in a dreamy voice as he got lost in the man's gaze.

No more was spoken verbally as the men migrated towards one another. Their equally soft, pink petals met in a nice, passionate kiss. Tounges clashed, chests were pushed closer, hair was latched onto, hands were held, and fingers were interlocked.

Their lips broke apart, but their foreheads remained connected. They looked into one another's eyes and got lost in the sincere love and adoration.

"I love you," was whispered in unison.

"I love you more," was whispered at the same time once more.

Soft chuckles emerged from the men as they began another lip-lock with the one they couldn't live without. 


	12. Hell

# Moments Like These #  
"Ike, where the hell did you take me?" Link asked as he jumped out of the leather passenger seat of the strong bluenet's shiny silver Jaguar F-Type.

"How the hell could you forget? Okay, let's think about this. How was the drive here?"

"It sucked like hell."

"The traffic?"

"Sucked more like hell."

"The service for your phone?"

"Connection was bad as hell."

"The other drivers?"

"Need to go to hell."

"The air?"

"Smells like hell."

"The weather?"

"Hot as hell."

"The people?"

"Ugly as hell."

"Other cars?"

"Old as hell."

"Kids?"

"Dumb as hell."

"Parking?"

"Hard as hell."

"Where are we?"

"It's obvious. We're in Hell!" Link cried with his arms to the sky.

"No, blondie. We're in Florida. Disney World to be specific." Ike said as he grabbed Link's hand and began walking to amusement park.

"Yeah, like I said, we're in Hell."

All the bluenet could do was chuckle and kiss Link's knuckles. After they settled in the park they searched for their friends who were already there.

"Ike, where the hell are Samus and Zellie? They were supposed to meet us here!" Link pouted.

"Babydoll, put that bottom lip back before I have to kiss that adorable pout. Samus just texted me saying they just got off of one of the rides and they'll be here momentarily. You're so impatient already, and you just figured out where we're at."

"I'll leave my bottom lip out all I want!"

Ike exhaled and shook his head. His little blond was a handful, but he enjoyed the times he had with the energetic and rambunctious man.

"Hey guys! Sorry we weren't here, we got bored." the brunette apologized as she and her own blonde sat down at the table their friends had been occupying.

"Sorry, traffic-" Ike began.

"Sucked like hell." Link finished.

"I know, it was worse than usual I heard. How was Link in the car?" Samus asked as she and Zelda snickered and gave one another a certain look that screamed "He was awful".

"I won't lie, probably his worst yet. We couldn't get the radio to work, we didn't bring any CDs, and his phone doesn't have any music on it and he couldn't get any connection to download any. He was god-awful, I swear I almost dropped him off or "accidentally" forgot him at the gas station a few times."

"Hey jackfuck, I'm right here!" Link shouted while pointing to himself.

"How could I forget? Don't take it so hard babydoll, I'm kidding. Besides, I know you'd kick my ass after you caught up with me,"

"Damn straight. Let's go ride some rides, I'm bored as hell!"

xXx-XxX-xXx (Nine Hours Later)

"Ikeeey, come lie down with me!" Link said in his adorable childish voice.

The exhausted bluenet had just walked out of the bathroom and wrapped a white towel around his waist. He walked over to the bed with a grin and sat down on the edge.

"Babydoll, I'm all wet and naked. Can I put on my pajamas?"

"No, you look extremely sexy. Lay your ass down and hold me," Link commanded.

Ike chuckled and did as he was told. Link happily snuggled into his lover's strong arms and kissed his lips.

"I love you Ike."

"I love you as well, Babydoll.z"

"Thanks for taking me to Hell for an entire week."

The bluenet shook his head and held his blond close to his heart, "You're very welcome. Trust me Babydoll, I'm enjoying our time in Hell." 


	13. Hold My Hand

# Moments Like These #  
"Link, let's take a walk," Ike suggested to his best friend.

The blond whirled an eyebrow and followed behind his friend. He didn't mind walks with Ike, but why did he seem so... Nervous?

They journeyed to the middle of the large backyard of Smash Mansion. Ike turned to Link with a sad face.

"Link, I'm going home. I can't do this anymore." he blurted uneasily.

The blonde gasped, "You're what?! Why Ike? Can't do what anymore?"

"Deal with the pain. It'll all go away if I leave." Ike said without looking into the blond's aquamarines.

Link turned the taller man's head to face him, "Ike, look at me. What pain?"

"The pain of not having you."

The Hylian cocked his head to the side, "I don't understand. I'm with you all the time."

"Link, the pain of not being able to have you as my lover. I... I'm very much in love with you Link, and I know you don't feel the same. Which is why I-"

Link propped himself up on his tip-toes and delicately placed his lips to Ike's. The bluenet was surprised at first, but he eventually eased into the kiss. He slowly and shakily placed his hands on the blond's hips. Link wrapped his arms around Ike's strong neck and smiled as he moved from his lips and kissed his collarbone.

"Ike, you obviously are blind to anybody else's feelings. I've been hitting on you and flirting with you for a while now. I love you very, very much and always have. Will you please stay? Because if you go your pain won't go away and I will gain that same hurting you'll feel."

The bluenet tackled Link to the ground in a bear hug with a kiss to his incredibly soft, red cheek.

"Of course I'll stay. But only if you mean what you say."

"Ike, hold my hand," Link commanded.

The traveler did as told. Link interlaced their fingers and put their hands between both of their chests.

"Ike, I love you. I really, genuinely do. What kind of sick, cruel person would lie like that? I'll always love you, and I know that because I always have. Believe me Ike, I mean what I say and then some." Link vowed.

Ike smiled, "Just checking."

The mercenary kissed his new boyfriend again and assisted him off of the ground. He grabbed his hand and walked the blond inside and to his dorm.

"So, how far do we take this?" Ike asked, leaning against the doorway, all traces of nervousness and sadness gone.

Link pulled Ike inside with a grin, answering his question. 


	14. Names

# Moments Like These #  
"Ike, I've been thinking lately. We've been a couple for nearly three years now, yet we still call each other our actual names." Link said as he placed himself in his usual spot on the bluenet's lap.

"Sounds like someone wants pet names. Well, go ahead and name some for me and I'll name some for you," Ike said as he placed his hand on the blond's knee and used his other arm to pull the man closer to him.

"Okay! Hmm... Bae?"

"No."

"Champ?"

"Na."

"Chicken?"

"I'd rather eat it."

"Dear?"

"Are we in our sixties?"

"Fruitcake?"

"Look, I know I'm gay, but must we announce it to everyone with that?

"Lovie?"

"I'm not the bottom."

"Papi?"

"I'm not Mexican."

"Sweetheart?"

"Too common."

"Boo?"

Ike smiled, "There we go. Alright, my turn. How about... Cinnamon?"

"I don't want to be named after how you smell."

"Cuteness?"

"What am I, five?"

"Hot Lips?"

"My lips are never on fire."

"Kit Kat?"

"No, but you can buy me one."

"Love?"

"Too formal for us."

"Mamacita?"

"What happened to "I'm not Mexican?"

"Munchkin?"

"Look, I'm short, but not that short."

"Pookie?"

"I am not a fucking chihuahua."

"Fish Lips?"

"Go to hell."

"Babydoll?"

Link smiled, "I like the sound of that one, Boo."

"I love mine as well, Babydoll." 


	15. Rain

# Moments Like These #  
"Samus, where's Link?!" Ike shouted over the crashes of thunder.

"What? I didn't hear you." the bounty huntress said back.

"Where is Link?"

"Oh! Last time I saw him he ran in the smaller living room."

The traveler ran off after thanking the blonde woman. He rushed into the room as a bright flash of lightning flashed.

"Dammit, he's not here? Ike shouted angrily.

"Who are you seeking Ike?" a feminine voice asked.

The bluenet turned around to see Princess Zelda with an equally worried face.

"Link, he-."

"Say no more, I'm aware. The last place I saw him was the theatre."

The mercenary jogged to the theatre and searched the large room. He realized the man was not going to be found there, so he ran out and looked upstairs.

"Hey Ike, what the hell are you doing? You've been running faster today than you have in any brawl," Pit joked as he floated over to the man.

"Looking for Link. Have you seen him?"

"Literally just saw him. He ran into your guys's dorm."

"Thanks Pit!"

Ike ran up one more flight of stairs and launched himself into his shared dorm. There he saw the man he was looking for, huddled into a ball on their bed, shaking like crazy.

"Babydoll, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ike exclaimed as he pulled the man into his lap.

Link latched on immediately and cried into his lover's shoulder, "I-I'm sorry babe," he hiccuped.

"Don't be sorry, Babydoll. Calm down, I'm right here. I'm not leaving. I'll be with you even after the rain stops."

Ike rocked Link back and forth for a good while and Link started to calm down.

That is, until the bigger crash of thunder decided to "troll" the poor blond.

Link screamed and held onto Ike as tight as he could. The bluenet kissed the blond hair and soothingly rubbed the petite male's back and hummed into his pointed ear.

The rain continued to pour, but fortunately the thunder and lightning ceased. Ike kissed Link and said,

"Babydoll, sing that song with me. You know which one."

The couple looked into each other's eyes while they sang,

"Rain, rain go away. Come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun. Rain, rain go away. Come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun. All the world is waiting for the sun. All the world is waiting for the sun."

They stopped singing and smiled at each other. It was still raining, but Link was no longer petrified.

"Thank you hun, I needed that. Thank you for protecting me from the rain. I love you."

"Anytime, Babydoll. Just don't run away from me next time. I love you too," 


	16. Fresh Start

# Moments Like These #  
"Ike, I can't do this anymore." a blond man said with tears rimming his dark blue eyes.

The bluenet male removed his thin reading glasses and looked up from his reading, "What do you mean?"

"I mean us. You don't hug me, kiss me, or even touch me. Hell, you hardly ever look at me! You haven't said I love you except for one time in our relationship. Last time I tried to even touch you, you flinched away as if I fucking burned you with my touch. It's obvious that you don't love me, despite the fact that you once told me you did. I love you will all of my heart and soul, but I won't allow myself to feel the pain of being unwanted by you. I won't subject myself to this pain any longer. Goodbye Ike, I hope you find someone that completes you and that you want to be with."

The teary-eyed blond turned on his heel to leave the apartment, but felt himself being yanked into a pair of strong arms and two centimeters away from a set of lips just as fine as his own

"Link, that's not true," he breathed, his minty breath skimming across the blond's face.

Link squirmed in the man's embrace, "Yes it is. If it wasn't, why would things be like this? Why would you never touch me, speak to me, look at me?"

The bluenet refused to let the misunderstood blond escape. He pushed Link's back into a wall and had each of his arms surrounding him, caging the poor man with his body.

"Because I'm afraid I'll do something you'll hate me for. If I touch that smooth, creamy skin of yours I'll end up taking you, and I'm certain you're not ready yet. The last thing I want on my conscience is the fact I deflowered my boyfriend before he was ready. I won't push you into it. I'll wait until you're ready for me.

I don't look at you when you're aware of it because your beauty mesmerized me when I first met you, and it still does. I'll end up looking like a creeper. And along with that, looking at you will make me want to caress you, to hold you, to smother you with affection. But I know what that will lead to, and like I said, not until you're ready.

I don't talk with you much because I'm really not a man of words, but rather action. But there's not much I've been able to do yet to really show you I love you. Your voice is charming, sexy, and adorable. It makes me feel bad when I hear you speak because such a nice, sweet, adorable little man like you ended up with an asshole like me.

Link, you're my Babydoll. I'm so sorry I've been a terribly atrocious boyfriend to you, and I promise to make it up to you. I never stopped to think about how this would make you feel. How it would effect you. I love you so much, I need you, and I'd be nothing without you. Please don't leave me Babydoll, you complete me."

The bluenet's eyes were sincere and slightly wet, unlike Link's whose tears spilled over. He latched his arms around the man he loved and cried into his broad chest.

Ike removed his arms from the wall and tenderly wrapped his arms around the shaking petite frame of his love. He gripped Link's chin and made him look up at his handsome face. He swooped down and captured those soft lips he hadn't felt in a while and was happy when Link kissed back.

Such an amazing feeling, kissing the one he loved. It was pure bliss knowing that Ike did love him and was afraid wasn't ready for his love. Their lips broke apart but everything else remained intact. Ike picked his boyfriend up and walked over to the dark blue loveseat.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry for making you feel this way, for making you cry." Ike croaked, a few tears running down his face.

Link kissed the corners of his love's eyes and cuddled up into his strong arms, "Don't worry about it anymore, Ike. It's all okay now. I love you too and I always will. Let's just pretend none of that had ever happened and start on a clean slate."

The couple kissed once more and relished in their fresh start. The bluenet hooked Link's leg up and gripped his firm ass. The blond squeaked and the bluenet chuckled.

"I told you what would happen." he said in the "I told you so" tone.

"So? I'm ready for you. Hell, I've been ready."

A low chuckle emanated from Ike's throat before muttering, "We'll see about that, " and easing in for the kill. 


	17. Miss You

# Moments Like These #  
'For my beautiful boyfriend. Sorry I couldn't be there with you today, you know how much acting demands my time. I promise I'll make it up to you the moment I get back. Happy birthday Link, I love you. -Ike' a white card in a bouquet of red roses read.

Link sighed as he went to toss out the flowers he'd received two months ago from the bluenet, and he hadn't been home since.

See, the strong, cobalt-haired man was an actor in many movies. He was currently acting as the lead role in and directing a movie in Toronto, and he'd been there for eight months. Ike hadn't had a single chance to return home to his blond lover and their mansion in Los Angeles, California.

He sat on the sectional black couch and cuddled with the first teddy bear Ike had gotten him. It smelled like cinnamon, like Ike. Link didn't have any plans, it was his day off from work, and Ike wasn't home.

Again.

Link was getting tired of not seeing his lover like he wanted to. Like Zelda, who got to see her boyfriend Doug every single day. It wasn't fair. He'd known Ike before he hit it big in the acting business and got to be with him all the time.

But this was Ike's dream. He loved his job, so who was he to stop him?

As a tear rolled down his tan face and onto his stuffed animal, Link checked his phone. He hadn't spoken with Ike for nearly two weeks. What if he had another boy, or worse, a girl on the sidelines up in Canada? Link never trusted any of the actors or actresses he worked with unless they were straight or lesbian, and even then he didn't trust them much. He knew everyone wanted Ike, including Marth Lowell and Pit Icarus. Hell, even Peach Toadstool wanted Ike Greil, and she was happily married to a woman!

The tears fell in greater numbers as he thought more and more about his boyfriend. He missed being in his strong arms each night, those soft lips kissing him gently, that velvety voice softly singing him to sleep.

Link ended up falling asleep while sobbing. He was as comfortable as he was going to get without Ike, so why not just sleep through his pain?

A few hours later, Link was still asleep and the tear stains we're still evident on his face as he held onto the teddy bear for dear life.

A tired male opened the door and closed it gently. Once he turned around, he noticed the sleeping blond on their couch. A smile graced his face as he walked over, only oft it to be quickly replaced with a frown.

Why was his little love's face covered in stains from nasty tears?

He set his bags down and wheeled down next to the peaceful man. He didn't want to wake up the poor male just yet, so he kissed the last lingering tear away and went to put his clothing away.

xXx (Three Hours Later)

Link woke up to see nothing had changed.

Just as he'd expected. Ike wasn't supposed to come back home for another two months, so he'd be spending another two months in Hell.

He walked outside on one of the many balconies and sat down. It was getting late, there was maybe three people at the beach they lived right at. He began to softly sing part of one of his favorite songs.

"Sing something new, I have nothing left. I can't face the dark without you. There's nothing left to lose. The fight never ends. I can't face the dark without you

Swallow me under and pull me apart. I understand, there's nothing left. Pain so familiar and close to the heart. No more, no less, I won't forget

Come back down, save yourself. I can't find my way to you, and I can't bear to face the truth."

Ike saw his boyfriend walk onto the balcony and quietly approached it, stopping at the glass door.

"I wanted to forgive, I'm trying to forget. Don't leave me here again. I am with you forever, the end."

Ike's face fell as the chorus repeated.. He knew that song, and he knew Link wouldn't sing it unless he felt exactly what the song was saying.

"Holding the hand that holds me down. I forgive you, forget you, the end. Holding the hand that holds me down. I forgive you, forget you, the end."

As he finished his song, Link sighed with a few tears, "Maybe I should forget you. It's not like you remember me anyway. It's time to move on."

The bluenet spoke at those horrible, horrible words.

"I haven't forgotten you,"

Link didn't even jump as the unexpected voice sounded. Instead, he turned his head with his eyes wide and mouth a near "O" shape.

"Ikey!" he cried.

The distressed blond hopped over the chair he was sitting in and jumped into those welcoming arms. His limbs were latched tightly around the man with no chance of release.

"Calm down Babydoll, I'm here now. I'm so sorry I've made you feel this way. Please don't leave me or forget me." Ike pleaded. He didn't know what he'd do if he came home and Link was gone.

"Never! I just... I just missed you so f-fucking much!" Link cried into Ike's broad chest.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't spoken with you in such a long time, we were literally working nonstop to finish up early. We got two months of work done in two weeks." Ike explained as he stroked Link's back and kissed his forehead.

"I don't care about that right now, my main priority is that you're finally home. With me."

"Trust me Babydoll, I'll always find my way back to you. Oh, and before we talk about how the past eight months have been Hell for the both of us, I've already decided that you're coming with me for my next movie." tr bluenet said with a peck to Link's cheek.

"Really? That will be interesting. But before we talk, I do believe you have not been kissing the right spot." Link said with a grin.

Ike chuckled, "I apologize. Let me fix that. I love you Babydoll,"

"I love you too,"

Such a blissful feeling for them both, kissing the lips they loved for the first time in eight months.

zZz

Can anyone guess the song Link was thinking? Before looking it up anyway? Be honest! 


	18. Hunting

# Moments Like These #  
Ike narrowed his eyes as he sought his prey. He'd been searching for a while, and was getting impatient. Time was running out and he'd yet to even spot his prey.

He made his way through the swarm. He smirked as he found the one he was after. The bluenet pushed everything in his way away and eased in for the kill.

"Ahh!" the blond man shouted as he felt a strong hand on his ass.

"Happy national Ass Grab Day, Babydoll," 


	19. Hunted

# Moments Like These #  
Link narrowed his eyes as he creeped through the hallways. He knew he was being hunted, and needed to get to class safely. He'd been attacked the day before, and knew it'd happen again, only with a slight twist.

He sighed with relief as he saw his classroom. Room D19, drama class. His boyfriend was too full of "manly pride" to take that class with him, so he didn't have to worry.

'So close, yet so far away.' Link thought internally as there was a note on the door.

"We're meeting in the theatre today. -Miss Wolk."

"Shit!" he cried as he made his way downstairs.

No matter. There was two minutes until class started, and Ike coulda afford another lockout. Just as he walked through the cafeteria and nearly made it to the theatre doors, he felt a large body trap his petite frame and grab his chest.

Dammit! He just had to have gym the same block Link had drama!

"Happy National Grab Titties Day!" Ike chuckled with his deep voice directly in Link's pointy ear.

Link whined, "I don't even have boobs! And aren't you supposed to be in class?!"

"You still have a chest. I asked Ms. Matthews to use the restroom. Love you babe, see you later,"

Ike pecked his boyfriend's lips and ran back to class. All Link could do was blush as he rushed to the theatre. Damn that man, almost making him late for class! 


	20. Sleep

# Moments Like These #  
Sleep was a wonderful thing for Link. He wasn't a lazy man, but sleep was something he loved. Partially because he did so many things during the day, but also because he enjoyed laying down with his lover. Lying in his strong arms, feeling safe and secure, and with the promise of love and protection made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Like right now.

Currently, Link was awake and currently had his chest pinned to his sleeping boyfriend's. The blond was stealing kisses and peaks to his lips, cheeks, neck, and jaw, enjoying how the sleeping man would smile a little each time.

His right hand was entangled into the mop of unmanageable indigo locks that were even messier than normal since he was sleeping, while his left was holding the man's soft cheek.

He didn't know why he wasn't joining his lover in a decent sleep, but he didn't mind. If there was anything he loved more than sleep, it was this man. This strong, kind, sexy, handsome, loving man.

That loved him back with the same amount of force. Ike made it known as often as he could that Link was his and only his. He showered him with affection and gifts that weren't necessary in Link's opinion. They always got in small arguments about the gifts, but they always turned out the same.

Ike making it up to Link my making love to him. Every time.

Link went back to observing his lover's face. Such a peaceful sleeper. He was actually rather adorable when sleeping, something Link would never say out loud to boost the tall man's already large ego.

The blond yawned into Ike's chest and pecked his lips once before wrapping his arms around the large male's midsection and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, sleepyhead," he whispered.

The bluenet smirked as he re-wrapped his arms around Link's waist tightly and pushed them impossibly closer together.

"Love you too, Babydoll." 


	21. Blackmail

# Moments Like These #  
"Link, can you please hand sew my wallet shut?" Zelda cried with utmost frustration.

Link sighed as he set down the fabric for his infinite scarf, "Sure honey, give it here."

The brunette happily handed over the assignment and turned to her teacher, "Ms. Hummel, make sure to give Link extra credit for this!"

The elderly blonde teacher smiled, "I always do baby girl."

Zelda left her friend to go chat with their fashion teacher about her day and how she was preparing for prom, which was to take place in two weeks.

As the blond was finishing up the wallet, and tall, red-haired senior popped his head into the doorway.

"Hey girls!" he said cheerfully with a large grin.

"Hey Roy," they all responded in unison, immediately getting back to their work.

The crimson haired male walked in the classroom and hugged his favorite teacher ever, though she had never actually taught him.

"Hello baby boy. You're a little late on your daily stop here." the teacher said with a laugh.

"Sorry about that. Mrs. Plank decided to give an eighty-five question test on the Middle Ages and the Renaissance. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. How was yours?"

"Minus that test I just bombed, it was pretty good. But there was one other problem."

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby boy. What is it?"

Roy looked to the back of the room where his boyfriend was working diligently on his friend's wallet, not even noticing his prescience. Zelda just had to choose the thick fabrics, didn't she?

"I didn't see my future husband all day, but that's about to change."

The teacher smiled. Roy and Link were an adorable couple, and she loved how Roy stopped by every day on his way to the "restroom". At least, that's what his history teacher though. Peach approached her fashion teacher with a frustrated face and her Tweety Bird embroidery for her pillow.

The redhead encircled his long arms around the blond's waist, nearly making the poor man jump out of his skin.

"Hey Candypop," he muttered directly into Link's ear.

"Jesus Roy! Don't scare me like that! Now go on, I know you've been out of class for over five minutes."

"Not until you give me a kiss and say you love me."

"Ugh, you're so stubborn. I love you." Link said. He only did it because he was told, but he did mean it.

"Where's my kiss?" Roy demanded.

"No public displays of affection during school." Link never paid any mind to that rule, but he felt like messing with man.

"So? I'm not letting go until you kiss me."

"Ms. Hummel! Tell Roy to get off of me and return to class!" Link shouted as he dropped Zelda's wallet on the floor and did not want to bend down to retrieve it with Roy right behind him like that.

"Baby boy, you should go back to class. I don't want you to get a referral from your teacher!" the blonde teacher warned as she fixed the problem with Samus' bow.

"Not until he gives me a kiss!"

"Link sweetie, just give him a kiss before he gets in trouble."

"No!"

Roy wrapped his limbs tighter around Link and made sure to rub his pelvis against the blond's bottom.

"Now, I'm sure you don't want this to lead to something else, so I suggest you give me my kiss." Roy threatened, knowing blackmail was the way to go.

"You dick..." Link muttered as he turned his head around and pecked the redhead's cheek.

"There. Now go away. There's twenty minutes left of class before we can leave and go to your apartment."

"Nope. A real kiss. C'mon Candypop, don't you wanna kiss your hubby?"

Link turned around in his boyfriend's arms and cupped his face. His lips were placed against Roy's for ten seconds, which earned squeals from the women, and pulled away.

"Now go to class. I love you!"

Roy jogged to the doorway, but turned around with a grin and said, "Love you too, Candypop!" 


	22. Wrong Name

# Moments Like These #  
"Link, get back here!" Roy called as he chased the blond male down the hallway.

"Fuck off!" he screamed back, not stopping to look at the redhead.

"No! Come here!"

The blond made a turn down another hallway, paying no mind to the other residents of the mansion that popped their heads out of theor doors to see what the commotion was.

"Kid, get over here!" a hushed, gritty voice beckoned.

The man of royalty stopped in his tracks to see a tall man with greying hair.

"Snake? What the hell could you possibly want from me at a time like this?" Roy questioned as he lost sight of his love.

"What the hell is wrong with blondie to make him scream and shout while storming down the hallway at a time like this, along with the fact he's wearing just a pair of sweatpants?"

Roy sighed, "We just had sex and he says I called out the wrong name,"

An amused whistle sounded, "Well then, I can see why he's pissed. I would've thought you knew his name..."

"I do!" Roy protested.

"Oh, first you say the wrong name, and now you're getting married to Snake?! Go to hell, asshole!" Link screamed.

He stormed back the way he originally came, leaving Roy to facepalm and Snake to let out a whistle.

"Yup, he's pissed. What name did you call?"

"His! I clearly grunted "Link" as I climaxed. As soon as we both settled from our orgasmic highs he put on his sweatpants and ran off!"

"Hmm... Don't you usually have a pet name for him?"

The redhead's eyes went wide and he ran, leaving the aging man to chuckle as he turned into his room. Kids these days...

Roy ran into his shared dorm and saw Link tearing off the sheets, blankets, and pillows from their bed.

"Link, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Changing the bed covers that you spilled on. You know, after you called the wrong name." he responded curtly, not looking at the man.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You said "Link"!"

"You know, the last time I checked, your name was Link." Roy said sarcastically.

"That's not the name I wanted!" Link pouted as he plopped down on the bed with his bottom lip hanging out.

Roy chuckled deeply as he embraced the man, "I'm sorry Link. Was the name you wanted special to you?"

He felt the blond nod his head.

"Hm, does it sound like some sort of candy?"

Another nod.

"Is it Lollipop?"

A shake of the head.

"Hm... Does it sound like Lollipop?"

A nod.

Roy pushed the man down on the bed gently and whispered directly into his pointed ear, "Candypop?"

A nod and a kiss to the redhead's cheek.

"I sincerely apologize, Candypop. Can I get a redo?"

Link answered the question with a liplock and wrapping his legs around Roy.

"Get it right this time, I won't be durable for another round." 


	23. Mother's Day

# Moments Like These #  
Link sat on his balcony, aquamarine eyes threatening to let the crystal waters they held loose. As he watched the magnificent orb called the sun set he couldn't help but keep his thoughts in the past.

"I miss you..."

While the tears escaped another male sat down next to him and pulled him in for a long, loving hug.

"It's okay, Candypop. Let it all out,"

The blond had no shame and continued to sob. The redhead that was holding him rubbed his back and placed a gentle kiss on Link's forehead.

After at least ten min utes, the blond regained control of his emotions and calmed down. He looked up at his long-time boyfriend and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for acting this way every year. It's just so hard without her,"

"Don't apologize, Candypop. I understand it's hard. You two were the closest things I'd ever seen. It's completely natural to feel those emotions and act on them the way you do, especially on this day."

"I love you Roy, I really do. You understand every aspect of me,"

Roy chuckled and hugged Link, "I love you too, Candypop. And so does your mom, even though she's not physically here. Now enough sadness! My mom's inside waiting for us to take her out to dinner!"

zZz

Happy Mother's Day! 


	24. Candypop

# Moments Like These #  
"Roy, why did you come up with the name 'Candypop' for me?" Link asked as he plopped down on his shared bed.

"Why did I choose that name? There's a lot of reasons, actually." the redhead admitted as he wrapped his arm around the blond's petite waist.

"Name some."

"Well, for one thing, you are as sweet as can be. Seriously, you are the kindest person I've ever had the fortune to meet, let alone have as my love."

The blond's cheeks blushed a profuse shade of red, only egging Roy on even more.

"You also taste quite sweet, even your sweat and, although I'm not particularly fond of this, your tears are as well. I love the sweetness of your lips when we kiss. They taste like chocolate, which makes me automatically assume you eat it a lot when I'm not looking, and I'm pretty positive you have considering it's your favorite and you always eat it even when I am looking."

The Hylian poked his bottom lip out, "I do not! What do you think I am, some sort of fat-ass?"

"A skinny fatty." Roy joked with his tongue out.

Link shoved Roy and rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, asshole."

"I'm afraid I can't Di that, Candypop. My list isn't done et. The taste of your tongue against mine is great, considering I'm salty. And another thing,"

Roy caged the small Hylian under his larger body and whispered directly into his pointy ear,

"Your cum tastes pretty sweet too."

Link pulled the redhead's head down and kissed his lips, "You're such a horny devil,"

Roy chuckled with a sexy grin, "I'm a redhead for a reason, Candypop." 


	25. Standing Still

A blond watched him as he stood still. He wasn't doing anything but standing there. His hands dug deep into his pockets on the beach, his hair flying everywhere, free to enjoy the freedom from his bandanna. Was he getting a tan? He didn't need one, and the sun was setting…

The blond approached him but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His boyfriend was a man of few words, so there was no need to speak. He could practically read his mind as it was anyway. The taller man smiled and removed his left hand from his swim trunks and took the blond's hand in his. They shared a look and smiled before watching the children play, the women tan, and the waves crash.

After a considerable amount of time, the beach was deserted and left the white sand to be even more beautiful under the moonlight. It was so peaceful, the shouting and running had ceased hours before. But two people were still there, still standing in the same spot, their hands still connected. The taller male looked at the blond and muttered,

"Candypop, do you know what I'm thinking?"

To which the blond responded with,

"Sex under the moonlight on Peach Beach?"

Roy smiled and pushed Link to the sand with a kiss.


End file.
